Pequeño diccionario
by Nilly Ardonis
Summary: Objetos, estaciones, cuatro elementos, dieciséis tipos de personalidad, ciudades... Cada personaje, un concepto.


**Disclaimer: No, Galactik Football no me pertenece, o ya habría cuarta temporada.**

Aquí llego con un proyecto nuevo, porque ya sabéis que no me basta con los diez que tengo pendientes xD. Quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar mis otros fics (Ad astra, Lo inesperado y Vicios), pero como ya le he explicado a harmonystar, tuve un incidente y me robaron el portátil con todos mis fics, los borradores que hago, las continuaciones que tenía escritas, todas mis anotaciones, etc. Eso me ha dejado sin fuerzas para seguir y recuperarlo todo, pero como soy una chica todoterreno me he repuesto en un pispás, y aunque ahora no tengo tiempo para escribir, he decidido que vosotros/as no tenéis la culpa y os traigo un **regalo de Navidad.**

 **¿En qué va a consistir este fic?** Muy fácil. Como indica el título, es un **Pequeño diccionario de conceptos** , al estilo Milan Kundera. En cada capítulo pondré una lista de palabras con algún tipo de relación entre sí y asociaré a algún Snow Kid, pareja o momento con cada una de ellas: los cuatro elementos, los signos del horóscopo, las estaciones del año, los cinco sentidos... Quiero que seáis **vosotros/as los que me propongáis** temas. Así, si por ejemplo me dice Niove que quiere un tema de Snow Kids y _casas de Hogwarts_ , por decir algo, yo actualizaré y, con el mismo formato que en este mismo capítulo, pondré un título y debajo una breve viñeta.

De modo que mandadme tooooodas vuestras ideas y peticiones, no importa cuantas sean, y yo de buenísima gana lo escribiré.

Eso es todo. Espero que os guste este capítulo y, como siempre, comentad.

* * *

 **Perro**

Es su carácter, no hay más explicación posible. Hace de todo un juego. Da brincos de entusiasmo, corre de un lado para otro, ladea la cabeza sorprendido, gruñe de felicidad, se lanza encima de sus amigos hasta convertirse en una masa informe en el suelo, se revuelve, levanta el rostro sorprendido si escucha un ruido, juega, gimotea si ninguno de los otros le presta atención y D'Jok jura que incluso a veces ladra si le irritas. Así es Micro-ice, la espontaneidad en su máximo exponente, pero también, y sobre todo, el _mejor amigo_ del hombre. O el mejor amigo posible, a secas.

 **Tijeras**

Siempre tuvo un talento especial para las manualidades. Además de la maña, gozaba de la calma y la paciencia necesarias para estar sentado durante horas dócilmente en el pupitre y recortar flores del papel maché que luego la maestra alababa frente a toda la clase, haciendo que Rocket, a sus cinco años, sonriera, se retorciera las manos y bajara la vista. Esas mismas flores son las que luego usaban para decorar Akillian durante las fiestas locales, cuando la gente se echaba a las calles a bailar y reír, la ciudad se vestía de colores y los niños arrastraban a sus padres a las atracciones y los puestos de algodón de azúcar que llegaban cada año puntuales a la cita. Sin embargo, Norata siempre se negaba a dejarle ir, y año tras año Rocket se resignaba a no ver sus flores de papel en la plaza del ayuntamiento. Del mismo modo se resignaba a ver cómo acababan en la basura los regalos que hacían en clase de Plástica para el día de la madre, pues desde que murió su abuela no tenía a quien dárselos, y las horas recortando pacientemente en la escuela se tornaban inservibles. Cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor, las mismas tijeras con las que hacía flores en el colegio servían para podar con mimo los ramos de sus clientes. Su vida transcurría hora tras hora en la tienda, pegando cortes aquí y allá. Justo como el día en que vio por primera vez a los Snow Kids en el televisor frente a él.

Toda su existencia consistía en una serie de cortes. Cortes en el colegio. Cortes en la floristería. Y, en determinado momento, cortes en su vida. Un buen día tomó unas tijeras y, como el que no quiere la cosa, -chas-, cortó de raíz con todo lo que le ataba. Cortó con Tia, con el fútbol, son su tío, con sus amigos. Cortó por lo sano, hizo la maleta y se fue sin decir adiós.

 **Piedra**

Si las frotas con la habilidad suficiente, puedes encender fuego, aunque en el caso de él a veces ni siquiera es necesario frotar. Arde y se consume sin previo aviso, como una roca ígnea, volcánica, siempre candente. También puedes lanzarla con fuerza y entonces adquiere una capacidad destructiva. Al fin y al cabo, fue una simple piedra lo que mató a Goliat. Rompe cristales con el estruendo de mil instrumentos de viento metal. Golpea y hace daño. Gana a las tijeras en cualquier duelo de manos escondidas tras la espalda. Pero no hay que olvidar que la piedra también edifica, construye, protege. Sirve para levantar una casa, un muro, una iglesia. Es roca de salvación, a esa a la que puedes aferrarte en medio del mar para que no te arrastre la corriente.

Sí, para los Snow Kids, D'Jok es su roca.

 **Luna**

Acaricia el collar que pende de su cuello y que reposa plácidamente sobre la piel. Con el dedo índice juega a recorrer el fino trazo que compone la silueta de una luna y un sol. Cierra los ojos y sus labios se curvan en sus amago de sonrisa.

Todo en ella tiene una evocación lunar. Su propio aspecto, pálido, inmaculado, irradiando un tenue resplandor casi imperceptible. Su carácter versátil, cambiante, evolutivo. Su fuerza, capaz de provocar cambios en las mismísimas mareas.

Recuerda ese poema que no logra recordar (o no sabe) quién escribió: " _Y eras como la Luna. Tan solitaria, tan llena de imperfecciones. Pero, al igual que la Luna, brillabas en tiempos de oscuridad"._ Y se encoge sin saber por qué. Porque esa es Tia, la luz que sirve de guía en medio de la noche más cerrada, la eterna solitaria que inspira a los poetas y consuela a los marineros y anuncia la paz antes de la guerra que se desata al alba, siempre al alba, cuando ella ya no está. Es la Luna, es Diana, la que corre sin ser alcanzada, la guerrera, la diosa de lo salvaje.

 **Lápiz**

Traza líneas allí donde no hay nada. Dibuja notas en los márgenes de un libro en las que en determinado momento dos conocidos que se prestan un volumen se encuentran como en una cita acordada. Con un lápiz puedes escribir un borrador, dibujar un plano, componer un soneto, retratar a una amante, resolver una fórmula matemática compleja. Lo bueno del lápiz es que puedes borrarlo todo y volver a empezar.

Por eso cuando trabaja, Thran siempre se coloca un lapicero sobre la oreja. Le gusta el tacto de la madera al sostenerlo entre los dedos, incluso pese a que le ha dejado un pequeño callo en el dedo corazón que él lleva con orgullo. Le gusta su olor y el sonido que hace el grafito al raspar el papel. Le gusta la sensación de sacarle punta cuando se vuelve imposible escribir sin armar un estropicio. Le gusta ordenar todos sus lápices en fila, usar los pequeños hasta gastarlos y que sea absolutamente imposible sostenerlos y sacar uno nuevo de la caja. Porque los lápices son como Thran: siempre un nuevo proyecto por empezar.

 **Hoja**

Ahito es la hoja de ruta que le sirve a Thran para comenzar, también es la hoja arrugada que alguien estruja con demasiada furia y tira tras el sofá. Es una hoja que sería perfecta para redactar sobre ella si no tuviera un pequeño roto en un margen como un delito. Es, sobre todo, una hoja en blanco. Inocente. Sin crímenes en él. Ahito es como una hoja en blanco y una hoja en blanco es como un niño. No juzga, no se forma ideas preconcebidas, no se deja influir. Es sensato y objetivo y justo y poco le importa lo que otros tengan que decir. Cree en las oportunidades y en su propio criterio.

Pero Ahito además es la hoja en una flor, en un arbusto, en un árbol. Siempre sonríe al ver una pequeña hoja porque se acuerda de cuando estudió la fotosíntesis, de que las hojas captan la luz del sol y así le proporcionan energía a la planta para que pueda crecer y vivir. Le resultan simpáticas las hojas, como a todo el mundo en un planeta como el suyo, de hielo, invierno y árboles secos, en el que las hojas verdes son como Ahito: la esperanza.

 **Reloj**

Sus ojos se enredan en el segundero, que avanza implacable. Debe de ser de las pocas personas que aún llevan un reloj de esos, de esfera, correa de cuero y detalles en metal. No le importan las modas ni la opinión de la gente, él siempre lo llevará porque le gusta ese reloj y porque era de su abuelo; probablemente el único objeto medianamente caro (o digamos no barato) que el hombre pudo permitirse en toda su vida. Era proletario, minero, como su hijo, como su padre, como el otro abuelo de Mark, como casi todos en su humilde familia. Por eso él lleva el reloj: para no olvidar jamás quién es ni de donde viene. Gracias al reloj, o al igual que el reloj, Mark es puntual, preciso, exacto. Mark nunca falla y aparece cuando se le requiere, allí donde se le requiere. Y eso es algo que no conviene olvidar.

 **Flor**

Es pequeña, delicada y extremadamente femenina. Crece de repente donde menos te lo esperas coronando con una nota de color el más apático de los paisajes. Con una flor puedes hacer un despacho menos serio, hacer sonreír a una madre, decorar una habitación entera. Las flores tienen la peculiaridad de ser regalo a pesar de su extremada sencillez. Cualquiera puede tomar una flor, aunque no todos pueden apreciarla. Ilumina, da vida, colorea y lo perfuma todo con su olor. Por eso, cuando Thran lleva a Ane de la mano y de repente ella se agacha y toma una margarita y se la coloca en el extremo de la trenza, él no puede evitar pensar que la chica es como una flor. Brota de repente y trae felicidad.

 **Concha**

Le gusta el mar porque le hace sentir como en casa. Si toma una caracola del suelo y pega la oreja, casi tiene la sensación de volver a su hogar. Él nació en un pequeño pueblo de un diminuto planeta que forma parte del sistema de Shiloh. La suya era una aldea costera que crecía hecha de casas rojas, verdes y azules a la orilla del mar, arremolinada en torno al puerto al que su padre arribaba cada mañana a las ocho con la pesca de la jornada. No eran más de doscientos habitantes, pero al menos cincuenta de ellos eran niños. Para Tristan, los días más felices de su existencia transcurrieron jugando a atrapar cangrejos con sus amigos, mirando a su madre coser redes y escuchando los relatos con olor a sal que su padre les narraba a su hermano y a él a bordo de la pequeña barca. Entonces, aún no era consciente de que algún día les arrebatarían la paz y les obligarían a marcharse para poder ganarse el sustento. Cuando eso ocurre, cuando la melancolía le atrapa con sus recuerdos, a él se le nublan los ojos de la rabia y lo único que desea, además de venganza, es ser devuelto algún día al mar.


End file.
